Through the Looking Glass
by bored erudite
Summary: Getting closer, as L's observation continues. What could have happened while we weren't watching. And as always, cat and mouse. But who is who?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note. Volume 7 would have been much different...

Through the looking glass

Light awoke momentarily startled in an unfamiliar environment. "Ahh," he remembered. This was the morning after the first day in the new headquarters. Funny how people even unconsciously know they aren't in there own bed and wake up earlier than usual. Well, the other bed hadn't been his either, but he could hardly recall the feel of his own bed at home now. He looked over at L, surprisingly sleeping placidly. It was rare for L to sleep, this was the first time Light saw it first hand. The first day at the new facility must have tired him, Light thought. Only sleeping did L truly look his age, like a man instead of a man-child. Light noted L's rather attractive masculine facial features, attractive in an albeit Transylvanian kind of way. L would look perfectly in place in a dank castle fortress draining willing victims of their life essence as he distracted them with carnal pleasures. Light shook these thoughts away. Recently he had become highly aware of L physically, but mentally put these thoughts on a back burner. Light had soundly convinced himself it was just a healthy fascination in someone as uniquely intelligent as himself. As Light looked around the quiet bedroom, he saw L hadn't left anything to chance. In their shared sleeping quarters there was only one large bed, storage, and one spacious bath room with a large shower that doubled as a tub. It seemed all too normal for their given situation, except the wall adjoining the bedroom and the bath was a giant two-way glass wall. This architectural detail, L had justified, was a solution to bathing without the chain on while still maintaining complete observation. Maybe Misa was right, and L was a giant pervert. The whole thing had sparked all kinds of sordid thoughts in Light's mind, which came as a shock to him because nothing generally stimulated him enough to garner those thoughts. He chalked it up to more than fifty days in confinement and his youthful vitality. The fact he was in bed chained to the world's top detective who apparently had no sense of personal space made these kinds of thoughts all the more dangerous. A stirring to his left brought Light out of his thoughts. L was on his back now, and a noticeable bulge protruded from L's prostrated form. Light shifted onto his side to get a better view. So the great L was human, Light smirked internally. What would L do about that problem when he awoke? Would cold, calculating, unfeeling L take care of it…impossible, he'd probably ignore it. As Light scrutinized the strong line of L's jaw and the length of his dense lashes, he wondered how the strain of desire would affect the mask L hid behind.

"Watching people while they sleep is a strange inclination, Light-kun," rumbled a dry throat.

"So is pretending to sleep, Ryuuzaki." Light laid back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to avoid the awkwardness of being caught red-handed.

"I was merely trying to observe you in an unguarded state, Light-kun" goaded L. Here we go again, thought Light.

"It's too early for Kira threats, Ryuuzaki. Besides, I doubt you can accurately conclude anything given your current physical state."

"…"

Light couldn't help himself, all the Kira accusations annoyed him, and now he had to listen to them constantly. A little humiliation would be a fitting punishment. L was now aware that Light knew of his morning problem. What would be L's next move, now? Light relished these quasi-confrontations with L, since it wasn't often he got a run for his money. In this sense, he was truly glad to have met him. Light's only regret was the circumstances under which they met. True friendship is difficult when one suspects the other of being a serial murderer with a god complex. A loud clink of metal latching onto metal told Light he was now restrained to the bed frame and not L. Light watched as L stoically crossed the room towards the bathroom.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki…," Light's question dwindled with futility as L silently entered the transparent bathroom. What the hell was L going to do; surely he knew the bed was directly in front of said window wall. The light came on in the bathroom. L came into view and began to methodically undress. His uniform white shirt slid up a long, pallid torso. As it came over L's head, L's lithe spine straightened, like shedding a heavy burden. Light suddenly felt his mouth go very dry, L was definitely taller than him. L's slender fingers traveled down the subtle plane of his stomach and pushed down his pajama bottoms along with his boxers. Light wet his dry lips as L stepped out of the heap of clothes. There a very naked L stood tall, in more ways than one. Was he seriously witnessing this, might he still be in the wicked depths of his recently debauched dreams? As he began to shower, the water slowly permeated L's black mane and slicked it down past his broad shoulders. Light watched the water rivulets travel an obscene trail down the expanse of L's back to the crevice below his narrow hips. The sheer voyeurism of this whole scene made the flush in Light's cheeks avalanche to his groin. L worked a sudsy lather in his tresses and cleared them under the harsh spray of one of the overhead shower fixtures. L had begun to lather his torso, and his hands began moving lower and lower. Light heard a faint gasp. He couldn't be sure if it had been him or L, but Light sat dumbstruck as L grasped his thick, rosy stiffness and began to stroke languidly. Light felt in the back of his mind he should look away, but couldn't quite bring himself to as L leaned forward on the tiled wall and rested his head on his left forearm while his stroking became rougher. The heat in Light's center had now turned into an insistent throbbing firmness. Light instinctively touched himself through the sheets, and then mentally slapped himself. He couldn't do this here, while watching a guy no less. How would he explain it to L when he came back? But, it had been so long. Light didn't indulge himself very often, but it would inevitable happen once in a blue moon. He'd had his share of forays in the opposite sex,, growing pains in Light's mind. None of these experiences had left a memorable impression, so he naturally proceeded to his same gender. But to no avail, while he could engage in sex when it was expected of him he never felt a real attraction to anyone. In the shower, L was still silently stroking. Light groaned at the fact he couldn't get a clear view of L's facial expression. The muscles in L's back tightened and Light knew it would be soon. L began rocking his hips forward in time with his strokes. Light could see L's slick, muscular thighs contracting. A couple more thrusts, and L threw his head back cumming with a low moan. In the bedroom, Light echoed the moan and cursed his childish taunting of L. It had extraordinarily backfired on him, and now he found himself in L's earlier condition, aroused and embarrassed, only to a much greater extent. L let the rain-like torrent of water clean him off, and proceeded to finish his shower. Light panicked as he saw L step out and towel himself dry. He plunged blushed face first into the coolness of his pillow as he heard the door to the bathroom open. He heard L walk into the room and over to the dresser with their clothes, business as usual. How on earth could he be so nonchalant after what he did?

"Your turn, Light-kun." Light sat up, eyes wide at the innuendo.

"Ryu.. Ryuuzaki, you do realize the bathroom is visible from the bedroom, right?"

"Of course, Light-kun. I designed these headquarters," replied L, pulling on close-fitting navy boxer briefs.

"So, you know I could see everything…you… did," the tautness of the briefs across L's groin not helping the pounding of his veins.

"Yes."

"Ryuuzaki, you don't just do _those _things in front of people." Especially those you're chained to most of the time, Light shouted mentally.

"I had no choice but to do it in front of you, but it was your choice to watch. You yourself said I couldn't make rational conclusions in my state, and I wholly agreed. I let nothing impede my investigation, and thus was forced to relieve myself."

"B..but…" Light stuttered. He watched as L put on a fresh white shirt, his back hunching noticeably as he did.

"Furthermore, I believe in an eye for an eye. If I will observe Light-kun in all aspects of routine life, then he should in all fairness have the same opportunity," said L, now fully clothed and kneeling on the bed unlocking the shackle on Light's arm. The scent of L's bizarrely masculine shampoo filled his heightened senses. The spicy sandalwood notes seemed incongruous with a man who loved cake, but it was so alluring right now.

"Now, in order to perform up to par today, I suggest you shower and find some way to remedy _your _current state, which incidentally was not previously there," a tinge of a victory in L's tone.

Light quickly made his way to the bathroom. He had underestimated L, and so fell prey to his own devices. Light looked at his flushed reflection in the mirrored wall. He noticed a vent near the glass wall on the floor, and marveled at the attention to detail in L's design. It must defog the glass, he internalized. Light knew L was there watching him behind the glass. The thought made him furiously angry and aroused, a peculiar, not unpleasant feeling. Light was beginning to think he was the real deviant. Would L find it just as stimulating as he had? No matter, Light resolutely decided he would not let L have his cake and eat it too. Light quickly undressed and took a very sobering cold shower. L chuckled in the next room as he watched Yagami Light shiver defiantly under the spray of the shower, his golden skin prickling with goose bumps. At least Light was never boring.


	2. Chapter 2: Boiling Point

Boiling Point

After the perfunctory greetings, Matsuda inquired about Light's first day in the new accommodations.

"It wasn't as awkward as the first night of observation, but I'll never get fully used to it. Thanks for asking though, Matsuda-san," answered Light perfectly while flashing his gleaming smile. A flushed Matsuda stuttered away, while Yagami senior huffed his discontent at the negative sounding implications of Light's comments. L surveyed the scene as it played out before him. Apparently, Light had no reservations in charming men or women. This information coupled with his observations with Misa and his earlier spur of the moment experiment served to strengthen his running theory. While Light wasn't particularly enticed by the most overt advances of the opposite sex, he wasn't repulsed at Matsuda's feather light vies for affection. There was also Light's highly excited state after a not even full frontal peep show. Perhaps Light's attraction to L's mental capabilities was manifesting itself physically. It was also possible Light didn't find Matsuda aggressive enough to be repulsed, or that Light was subtlety stringing Matsuda along as a pawn in his favor. It was strange that Light's physical interest in L was only now starting to emerge, something had changed in him. All through Light's captivity, he seemed reserved , but in an instant Light seemed to make an ardent 180 degree about-face. There was definitely something tangibly different about him, but L could only speculate as to why this change had com about. All the same, L had to admit an attraction on his behalf as well. Light was magnetic, and everyone was drawn to him. While it stung that he, the world's top three greatest detectives-in-one L, would fall into the category of "everyone," his attraction to Light was deeper than skin and charms. Light was one of the only people in the world to pose as a rival to him and possibly surpass him. That possibility alone sent electric shudders of fear and admiration through him. L was also not one to be restrained by societal conventions. He understood human sexuality was not entirely black or white, but more of a gray scale. Light also just happened to be near his own age range and attractive. This quirky brew of facts and circumstances fermented a strong pull. As a man of action, L set out to investigate the possibilities of furthering their relationship beyond friendship. Though a serious liability to his investigation and possibly his life, this absolute attraction in both mind and body was a fair asset to gain. Most people would never experience it in their entire life.

Now that his leads in the Kira case had gone cold, Light noticed L had a fair amount of spare time between solving other cases and eating cake. As the Kira situation continued stagnant, L was growing increasingly bored. L slept regularly these days. Light had found this behavior accompanied L's complete lack of interest in the Kira investigation. This apathy grated on Light's nerves, especially since his confinement seemed to have no end in sight. Light took the road of disregard to the shower incident, but there was palpable tension in the late hours of the evening. Light had tried to put the show he witnessed behind him, but every time he looked at L's unwavering mask, he wondered what it had looked like then. His continued confinement also meant keeping his emotions and impulses on a leash also had no end. This strain brought about an all out brawl earlier this afternoon. Light had experienced the vigorous dormant strength L's body hid, and had the bruises to prove it. Light had also seen emotion transform the mask into a fiery, ruddy mess. The image seared into his memory down to the red tinged gleam of saliva glossing L's swollen lower lip. Light had wanted to taste it. Had Matsuda not interrupted, he might have. There would have been hell to pay then, his hormones had to be appeased.

As the task force slowly succumbed to their customary hours of retreat, Light and L found themselves alone. L began to gather his night clothes from the bureau for his shower while Light reinforced his resolve. L felt Light approach from behind, and readied for an attack. The type of attack he received was totally unanticipated. A slight caress of finger tips ascending his lower back growing more forceful as they reached his shoulders. The pain from the contact with his bruised upper back thawed L from his frozen stance, and he tried to face Light. Light stopped him by pushing against the base of L's neck with his right forearm and slightly pining him to the bureau. Light started to massage with his left hand.

"Light-kun, this increases your Kira percentage to…"

" I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki," murmured Light, in part to silence L.

"For what?" L knew what for, but felt like being difficult.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, but you've got to put yourself in my situation. My life seems like its an old toy in the indifferent hands of a child."

"This afternoon's events led me to the same conclusion, so I really hold nothing against you. Your chosen method of apology is somewhat peculiar, though."

"Well…" Light thought on his feet quickly, "since I expressed my discontent physically, I figured I could show my apology physically, as well," justified Light. In reality, he was at his limit of self-discipline and was trying to satiate his tension through controlled contact.

"Hmph," L sighed vaguely as he allowed himself the contentment of being touched, can't argue with logic. L hissed as Light worked a tender spot, and he heard Light swallow thickly. L noted Light's forearm slid down and he briefly held his captor in place by a light grasp around the nape of his neck. The warm, lingering hand then moved down to join the massage. The momentary act of subconscious possessiveness stirred things down below in L that were now fueled by Light's firm touches and a slight grind against the bureau because of their force. The detective braced himself against the smooth surface of the sanded, unfinished wood, feeling heat envelope him slowly. L felt danger creep into the pit of his stomach and decided the apology had lasted enough. Light felt L begin to turn, and raised his hand to L's neck again. Light didn't want to stop just yet, but L turned anyway. Light saw the embers of L's earlier fierce countenance, and pulled L in with the hand around his throat and tasted what he had wanted earlier. Controlled contact: failed. Light felt L's lips parting and plunged an inquisitive tongue to entangle with his. They broke for air, and dove in again. L had assessed the significant possibility Light would try engage him in this kind of situation when he turned, but decided to risk it. Now, L felt the heat clouding his analytical abilities, his body reacting on instinctual behavior encoded deep within human DNA. He gripped the sides of Light's shirt and brought him forward making contact in all the right places. "Ahh," moaned Light, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against L's shoulder. Light rocked forward and felt L exhale unevenly. The hot friction between them increased as they continued to grind. L could feel Light's hardness hot against his own constricted length. Light reined L in for another kiss, prying L's mouth open with his dexterous tongue, seeking L's tongue. A deep groan poured out of L's throat as he felt his tongue sucked on insinuatingly. One of Light's more experienced conquests had done that to him, and he had found it arousing enough to seal the deal. As the detective's erection pulsed to the rhythm of Light's suction, the uneasiness in L's stomach flared again. Light was understandably voracious, but this aggressiveness on his part could give Light some sort of edge on precedence in future encounters. Although, aggressiveness is almost always a sign of weakness, L mused in the back of his mind. L determined that while the possibility of a closer relationship was more than just his internal delusions, he was unsure if this possibility was purely because of convenience or real attraction.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I originally was undecided as to whether or not this was just a one shot, but I thought may as well give it a shot an see how the story unfolds.


	3. Chapter 3: Enthalpy

**Enthalpy **

Light opened his eyes and stepped back as L pushed forward, but he didn't let go of L's tongue. Their lower bodies were no longer in contact, but Light still clutched L's soft cotton shirt as L slowed the pace of their kisses. It was strangely intimate kissing while looking at each other, thought Light. Their open mouthed kisses led to pecks, and gradually stopped as they rested their foreheads together.

"Ryuuzaki, why did we stop?"

"We shouldn't take things any further," hoarsely whispered L, straightening up.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't see any reason not to."

"I find that strange Light-kun, since I find plenty of reasons. For example: the investigation, your father, our age, our gender, Misa, just to name a few. Not to mention, the sustained isolation from the outside world," stated L. His voice growing evermore even.

"The investigation has gone cold, and you're hardly interested in it, anyway. Of course my father would be against it, if and when he found out, but its not his decision. Age and gender are negligible, we're both consenting adults. I hardly peg you as the type to care about things like gender, anyway. And Misa, HOW may times do I have to repeat myself. It's one-sided and I only feel a responsibility to her because it seems her world revolves around me!" The crescendo of Light's voice increasing dramatically when it came to Misa.

"Granted, Light-kun, that your reasoning is correct, but what worries me more is the effects of isolation," monotonously replied L, mask almost complete.

"You think because I've been in captivity and observation so long, I've developed some degree of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Yes, Light-kun."

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki, you are once again wrong." L's eyes opened wide revealing deep slate irises and dilated pupils.

"This feeling has been there since the day I noticed you at the entrance exams. It has grown stronger every time I'm near you. You are unlike anyone I've met in my life. I thought we would be fine as friends, but I was only deluding myself."

"We have nothing but time, Light-kun. For now, we leave things as they are. Now, do you want to take a shower first," asked L curtly ending the escalating discussion.

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Light replied sourly.

He gathered his clothes and L led him back to their bed. Light turned suddenly, and L stopped so close to Light he could feel his moist breath against his lips. Light slowly raised his left wrist brushing lightly against L as he did. L was still emanating warmth, and that somewhat tempered Light's mood. As L unlocked Light's cuff, Light began to peel off his long sleeve shirt. The zipper pull on black ribbed shirt clinked as the shirt fell to the ground. L quickly reattached the cuff, secured Light to the bed post, and reluctantly walked away .

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki," said Light.

Taking off his clothes in the bathroom, L noted a dark spot of wetness on his navy briefs. It was shocking to be so affected. L contemplated his options. He hadn't expected his hypothesis to be proven so quickly. Belying his earlier protests, L felt no regrets about the encounter other than genuine concern he could be taking advantage of Light in an emotionally handicapped state. If they started something under those circumstances it would be meaningless, right? Light would only _think_ he was attracted to L while they were inseparable. Well, it could serve as an cheap emotional loophole in order to be intimate with Light yet keep him at arm's length emotionally. This way when Light was proved guilty, he could be able to let him go. L caught himself in his childishness. He wanted a way he could have everything. A relationship with Light, Light as Kira, and his life unharmed. L laughed bitterly into the spray of the artificial downpour. He couldn't have all three. Well, he could, but it pivoted on the naïve thought that maybe Light wasn't Kira.

L finished his shower and returned to the bedroom. He had forgotten to turn off the light switch, but Light had fallen asleep anyway. L saw a pile of clothes next to Light's side of the bed, and picked up the articles. Light's shirt, Light's jeans, Light's boxers. L played back his memories, and didn't recall Light getting another pair of underwear before being chained to the bed. That would mean Light was 99% likely not wearing any. He felt a crimson heat flush his face. L got into bed, reached over Light to attach his shackle, and turned off the lights. For the first time in weeks, L didn't sleep a wink.

L lay rigidly in bed watching the tangerine sunrise to distract himself from the temptation in his bed. Light was sprawled on his side with the sheets barely keeping him decent. I should have turned the air conditioning down, he thought wickedly, as he stole a glance at Light's bared chest. His long limbs splayed about looking as though he had a long, exerting night. The agony. L blankly stared out the window, again, thinking about what Light had said the night before. He'd felt this way since the entrance exams. Well, he could one up Light in that respect. He'd felt the spark much earlier while watching Light in his home. The whole period of surveillance, L had felt drawn to the taunting intelligence behind Light's perfect projection. Yet, as much as he argued both sides of the dilemma all night with himself, by dawn he had made a choice. Lawliet saw himself in a crystalline, glittering sea facing the shore with only Light in the way of a white sandy expanse. He would have to tread the waters slowly and cautiously towards Light, so that he would still be able to see his path clearly. Hopefully, both would make it to the shore.

Light could smell it so vividly, sandalwood. He was in limbo between sleep and reality. Light turned toward the fragrant air, still unable to open his eyes. He felt the warmth of L's thigh under his and began instinctively rubbing his knee where he knew L's groin was. He buried his face in the detective's scent, and was awakened by a stern hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Light-kun."

"Yes, it is, Ryuuzaki," murmured Light into L's mane, taking one last whiff. Light looked at L as he sat up, and noticed the rings under his eyes darkening again. L didn't look like he had much sleep. He must have been shocked into reverting to old habits.

"Can I take a shower?"

A/N: It seems like my fic centers around showers, ha ha…that two way glass did me in. Let's see how long I can keep that plot device going! And hopefully, this angst will go away soon too…


End file.
